The Silent Guardian
by SunAngel
Summary: Meet the one responsible for the miracles that noone can explain and hear her tale of her time with the moon princess and her jouney through middle earth. SM/LoTR x-over


"Visions Galore"  
  
Hey people thought I would write ya a story I thought of recently Hope you enjot it R&R  
  
I welcome you all to the third layer of hell, Earth. Very cynical yes, but from mosts perspective, true. I stand before you in my uniform and artillery to explain to you my job and my tale of the time I spent with the one you know as the moon princess. I am known to many as the silent knight or angel, but mainly I am the silent guardian. My main job is to help from the shadows the important person of each era and dimension. In the Gundam dimension in the times af AC it was Relena Dorlain and Heero Yuy, in the Dragonball dimension, it was Goku and his son Gohan, the Tenchi universe it was Tenchi and his Grandfather. It was the same for many worlds. I would protect them from the shadows; give them power boosts when absolutely necessary and most unlikely to stand out. My job is to make sure each world survives relatively close to the path set for it. But I made one minor mistake in a dimension that resulted in numerous major consequences. As you more then likely know it occurred during my time with the Moon Princess and a bond formed with that of the Middle Earth. ~Authors P.O.V.~  
It was another normal day Juuban for all, or at least that's the way it started out. We watch as a young girl with brown hair with blood red highlights intermixed throughout it pulled back into a braid that reached just about to her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes with gold flecks present seen only if u looked closely. She looked about 17 and was dressed in the Juuban high uniform. She was watching the house across the street, her sight following that of a young girl, blond hair tied up in a style that seemed to resemble spaghetti and meatballs, as she raced from the house on her daily run to school. After the blond was out of eyesight the girl perched on the opposite street disappeared from view as if she had never been there. * Miss Harunas Classroom *  
As the class enters to take their seats we see the girl from earlier already seated in the back corner and waiting. A little bit after the bell rings in runs the blond from earlier dashing to get to her seat before the teacher sees her. "Late again Miss Tsukino!" demands the teacher, her back still turned to the class. "Sorry Ms. H, I was.. Finishing my homework at home and lost track of time." "oh Really, so then all the work is done and will be handed in then Serena? Good then class pass your homework in!" As the Serena placed her paper with a few things done on it on the pile and handed it to the person in front of her, the girl in the back waved her hand and the paper became finished before the boy glanced at it and added his to the pile. All of a sudden we see the young girl on the floor grasping her head in pain while mumbling in another language. ~Girls P.O.V.~  
' Oh my god, the pain it was unbearable. I know a vision is coming I watch as the images fly through my mind only allowing me to grasp them for a few seconds before the next one comes. I hear the teacher and students calling my name. Suddenly the pain stops and the images disperse as I realize what will and has occurred. Another dimension is in danger of being destroyed because of my help in the battle with Wiseman. And only Serena may go to help them. Great now I have royally fucked up, the gods are gonna have my ass. ~Authors P.O.V.~  
The students and Ms. Haruna are gathered around the young girl attempting to find out what is wrong with her. " Aurora, whats wrong?" questioned the teacher of the young brown haired girl. Suddenly to looked up and her eyes were darker, all looked away except the one who was trapped in the look, Serena. Quickly tuening her haed away Aurora answered " Nothing, I'm fine" and she rose up and got in her seat, waiting for school to end so she could meet with the scouts for the first time and get them to help her. 'This will be interesting,'Aurora silently thought.  
  
Well? What do you all think? R&R Sun Angel 


End file.
